<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Город на краю Ада/The City on the Edge of Hell by TJul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557634">Город на краю Ада/The City on the Edge of Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul'>TJul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Collage, Crossover, Demons, Drama, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Желтоглазый убивает Эдит Килер. Кирк клянётся, что найдёт и уничтожит его.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edith Keeler/James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Город на краю Ада/The City on the Edge of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кроссовер 1х28 «The City on the Edge of Forever» (TOS) и 1-2-ого сезона «Supernatural».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://image.ibb.co/b3a4Jx/q3_V26_CU_1.jpg"></a>
  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Исходники взяты из сети.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>